


when reality is better than your dreams

by j_gabrielle



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-27 23:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20768519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: "Did you love him?""Eh?" Robbie blinks, fingers stilling. "Morse?""Yeah. Did you?"





	when reality is better than your dreams

By the warm lamplight that puckers through the shadows on their bedroom ceiling, Robbie runs his fingers through short blonde strands, taking care to scratch his nails gently to James' scalp with just the right pressure that turns his man loose and languid in his embrace. The soft low purr of appreciation punctuates the quiet night air like a contented cat basking in sunbeams and Robbie huffs, amused at the private comparison.

He's happy like this. Right here in his home, in bed with James after a long day at work, leaving the outside world behind the second their front door locks. He is happy in a way he never thought he could be again and it's all down to the man sprawled out with his arm thrown over his belly.

Clever hands pick at the hem of his shirt, worrying the fabric between fingers. Thinking, he's thinking, Robbie realises and decides to wait him out. Whatever is going on in that big old brain of his, James will tell him in due time.

"Did you love him?"

"Eh?" Robbie blinks, fingers stilling. He racks his mind for what the lad could be on about out and it takes him a moment before it tickles him that over dinner, he'd brought up his life before. "Morse?"

James nods, rubbing his cheek to his sternum. "Yeah. Did you?"

"In a way, of course, I did," Robbie muses. "He was Morse. Part of the fabric of my life, he was."

Robbie curls his fingers down to the slope of his nape. Fondness blooms like a celebratory firework that bubbles from his heart and spreads its way down to his fingertips. 

"Were you jealous, lad?" He teases gently, touch slipping under the collar. Upon not receiving an immediate reply, he ambles his index finger the top of his spine. "_Oh_, you were, weren't you?"

"Leave it."

James tries to roll away from him but Robbie pulls him back, tucking him tight against his body. Sharp eyes glare up at him sulkily, accusingly, and he doesn't waste breath and heartbeat in denying himself the pleasure of kissing the clouds away. And so he does, deeply, slowly, thoroughly until James is a puddle of pleasure in his arms.

"You do realise that Morse was my mentor. Just that. I loved him like how you would love a teacher, a brother, family. I think I told someone this before, but it was a lot like a marriage, except I was already married."

"I was being stupid." James turns his face away, hiding it. 

"No, you're just human. One that I love." Robbie smiles. James pulls back, tilting his head to meet his gaze. Slowly, unfurling, he throws a leg over Robbie's waist, cupping him by the cheek as he bends down to kiss him. Robbie huffs into the press of their lips. "I really should say that more if getting you all riled up is the result."

James shakes his head, rubbing their noses together in a sigh. "You don't have to. I know you do."

"You deserve much more, lad."

"I deserve nothing more than what I already have," James says, voice deep and heavy with emotion. "You're all I wanted for so long and now you're mine. It doesn't get better than that."

"You and that clever tongue of yours," He chuckles, kissing him once more just because he can. 

James hums into it, happy and pleased. Leaning away, he sits back, one hand over Robbie's heart, lingering before he moves and pulls his sleep shirt off in a liquid fire move.

In the soft lamplight, Robbie thinks he looks like an angel haloed in gold. Divine and all his. James tips his chin, muscles flexing, lips curling in an invitation. "I am more than happy show you what else I can get up to with this tongue of mine."

And who was Robbie, but a humble supplicant come to worship?

**Author's Note:**

> I have never, will never, allow any reposting or translations of my works without my permission. All of my works will and shall only be hosted on my personal accounts on AO3 (j_gabrielle), Dreamwidth (j_gabrielle) and Tumblr (randomingoftherandomness, hardheartshere).
> 
> For those who say that I never said anything, it is clearly stated on my AO3 profile bio.
> 
> I do not have a Twitter account.
> 
> I do not have a Wattpad account.
> 
> **Please Do Not Repost My Fics**


End file.
